The Strong Sad Wets Yonder Bed
An old work of mine from 2010. Strong Bad busts out more kids book action. Cast (in order of appearance): Homestar, Strong Bad, Strong Sad, Bubs, The Cheat, Strong Bad, Zarel, Horrible Painting, Homsar Places: The Computer Room, The Field Page Title: The Other Timeless Classic! Transcript {Black screen} HOMESTAR: Previously {said as "Pr-eh-viously} on Homestarrunner.com... {Fade to the Computer Room, Homestar is sitting on the floor while Strong Bad holds "The Homestar Runner Gets Something Stuck In His Craw" in his hand.} HOMESTAR RUNNER: Bravo, Strong Bad. You simply must read one more. STRONG BAD: Ohh, fine, fine. So I shall. How about {takes out another book and smiles} The Strong Sad Wets Yonder Bed? {Strong Sad leans in} STRONG SAD: There is no such kids' book! {The cover for ''The Strong Sad Wets Yonder Bed flies up as this line is said}'' STRONG BAD: {voiceover} Or is there? {Strong Bad proceeds to narrate the story} The Strong Sad Wets Yonder Bed. {Next page shows Strong Bad surrounded by monochrome circles} Nobody loves the Strong Sad. He is a sad little guy. dumpface. {Next page shows Strong Sad lying asleep in his bed} One night, Strong Sad was lying soundly asleep in his bed. {Next page shows Strong Sad awake, but looking at a wet spot on his bed} The next morning, Sad Stupidface awoke to find an odd wet spot on his bed cover. "It appears I have wet my bed!" said Strong Sad. Fat. {Next page shows Strong Sad in the Field} Strong Sad went out the next morning to find something that could make the wet spot go away, but he didn't want to be too obvious. {Next page has Strong Sad talking to Bubs} Strong Sad asked Bubs for a hair dryer. "Can I have a hair dryer, please?" asked Strong Sad, clearly asking for a hair dryer. {Next page shows a close-up of Bubs and Strong Sad. Bubs is handing a hair dryer to Strong Sad} Bubs gave Sad the elephant what he wanted without question. "Thanks, Bubs!" replied Strong Sad. an unusually creepy bit of happiness. {Next page has Strong Sad drying his bedsheet} Strong Sad dried the bedsheet and the wet spot disappeared. "Hooray!" cheered Strong Sad. this is getting creepy. {Next page has Strong Sad sleeping} After returning the hair dryer, Strong Sad went back to sleep that night. {Next page has Strong Sad awake again; the wet spot is back.} The next morning Strong Sad saw that he had wet the bed again. "I've never wet my bed before!" shrieked Sad Plumples. {Next page, Strong Sad is in the field with Strong Bad and The Cheat.} Strong Sad went out to find Bubs again, but Bad and The Cheat two awesome dudes started laughing at him. "You wet yonder bed!" said Tiny-Handed Strong Bad, laughing out loudly. {Next page shows a middle shot of Strong Sad} Strong Sad was ashamed and slumped back home. {Next page shows Strong Sad's closet} That night, Strong Sad hid in his empty closet. "A wet closet is less noticeable than a wet bed." He said to himself. {Next page shows Strong Bad and The Cheat sneaking into Strong Sad's room. The Cheat has a bottle of water.} Just then, Strong Sad saw from the closet that Strong Bad and Cheat a little yellow rat were in his room. "We're gonna spill this on the bedsheet so Strong Sad thinks he wet himself!" said Strong Bad. {Next page is a divided picture. One half shows Strong Sad with a camera, and the other shows Strong Bad and The Cheat looking around confused} Just then, there was a flash. "What was that?" said Strong Bad. {Next page has Strong Bad talking to the Cheat.} "Meh!" said The Cheat. "You're right," said Strong Bad. "It was probably just the lightning!" {Next page has Strong Sad in the Field showing the picture to Zarel.} The next morning, Strong Sad went to Zarel to show him the picture. "If Strong Bad told you I wet my bed, then here's proof I don't!" said Sad the Fatso Supreme. {Next page has Zarel giving Strong Sad a board of some sort.} "Put this in Strong Mad's closet," Zarel said, "It will scare the pants off of them."}'' {The next page has Strong Sad slipping the board into Strong Mad's closet.} Strong Sad then did what Zarel the weird lizard told him to do. {The next page has Strong Bad and The Cheat looking in Strong Mad's closet} Strong Bad then went to Strong Mad's closet because he thought he left his fireworks in there. "I swear I put it here, The Cheat!" said Strong Bad. {The next page has Strong Bad and the Cheat on the floor, shaking and shivering. The Horrible Painting is seen.} Just then, Strong Bad and The Cheat were struck with fear for there was a horrible painting in there! "Aaah! Jibblies!" shrieked Strong Bad. {The last page has Strong Sad outside the room, listening in on them, cracking a slight smile} Strong Sad was delighted that he got back at his brother. "That will teach you," chuckled Strong Sad. is he so freakin' happy in this one...? {Cut back to the Computer Room, Homestar is still on the floor, and Strong Bad holding the book} HOMESTAR: Man. That story wasn't that great. STRONG BAD: I'll say, not enough Strong Sad beatings-up. HOMESTAR: That story needs more Homsar. STRONG BAD: Homsar, eh? Well, this next one I have is The Homsar Defies the Laws of Physics and Space and Time. {Strong Bad pulls out a book cover with Homsar on it and a big, distorted, multi-colored swirl pattern.} HOMESTAR: Eh. Story seems too childish for me. STRONG BAD: I'd have to disagree. This one talks about physics and things. HOMESTAR: Physi-what now? {The End!}